


the taste of his cherry chapstick

by electrolyte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, but definitely some kithing, if you didn’t read the title in katy perry’s voice you’re cancelled, jaemin on my strange addiction, lmao jk, plus a dude named jinyoung but it’s not any specific jinyoung lol, tbh idk if I would call it making out lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: in which na jaemin is in dire need of some lip balm, but none of his classmates have any. except well, that one boy.





	the taste of his cherry chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> sponsored by: burt’s bees
> 
> lmao inspired by that 00 line video because damn boiiiiiii,,, get some lip balm jaemin honey how do you go around with chapped lips like that!!!
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it lolol kudos and comments are always loved!
> 
> hmu on twt if you like, wanna scream at me or smth idk @jenohsehun

jaemin hated may. 

no, not the half american redhead that lives two blocks down or peter parker’s aunt.

he hated the month of may and it’s godforsaken weather.

may was an indecisive little bitch who couldn’t choose between cold winds and blazing sunrays, so she(?) decided to have both.

what a whore huh?

the may weather (no, not the boxer) was nothing but dry, and high school senior na jaemin was unfortunately  _ not _ blessed with naturally soft, moisturized lips. sure he had a pair of arguably cute and kissable pink lips, but they were constantly chapped like broken concrete.

and to make matters worse, jaemin has a horrible habit of picking at the dried skin.

he was jealous, to say the least. his friends (he only had two (2) actually - renjun and donghyuck) didn’t need to apply lip balm or put on lip masks all the time. their lips always remained looking full and plump.

“i’’m still salty about how you guys don’t even need lip balm. this is like, my second tube this month.” jaemin complains during homeroom, fingers digging into the side pocket of his backpack to fish for his burt’s bees.

“maybe because we  _ actually _ drink at least eight glasses of water every day. you should try that sometime.” donghyuck suggests to the younger for perhaps the twelfth time since the start of the month (yes, he counted).

jaemin dramatically gasps and gives him a mildly offended look as he uncaps his chapstick.

“excuse me? i  _ do  _ get enough of that h2o every day alright! it’s not my fault i’ve got bad lip genes.”

“showering twice a day doesn’t count, nana.” renjun points out with a roll of his eyes.

“whatever. water is water.” jaemin says, smacking his lips after he’s applied multiple coats of product on them. he tosses the chapstick back into his back pack and runs the tip of his tongue over his now glistening lips out of habit, tasting the slight artificial coconut flavor in glee.

-

in retrospect, jaemin could be a collector with the number of chapsticks he’s used (and have not yet used). he might as well be the ambassador of burt’s bees.

he’s even got those weird flavored lip balms that taste like actual food that  _ may _ (yes, the half american redhead) would give him as souvenirs whenever she visited her hometown.

though he almost literally ate the hershey flavored one because he thought it was actual chocolate. boo boo the fool.

basically, you’d never see jaemin without a tube of chapstick or two. they were inseparable. glued at the ~~hip~~ lip.

until, well, that one fateful time where he overslept for school and accidentally grabbed his brother’s bag instead of his own.

“oh ballsacks!” he curses a little too loudly in the middle of biology class when he digs into his back pack for his chapstick only to realise that, well, it wasn’t  _ his _ back pack.

“language mr na! and the right term is  _ scrotum _ , not ballsacks.” his biology teacher reprimands him. 

jaemin mumbles a quick apology, flipping a middle finger behind his back when he hears renjun snicker from behind him.

he inwardly grumbles when the other male kicks the back of his chair in response, making a note to give the boy a wedgie at gym.

he then runs a finger over his cracked lips, frowning at the texture. he didn’t have his own water bottle so it’s not like he couldn’t suck it up and just hydrate from the inside.

and donghyuck has cooties (no, he doesn’t actually have cooties. he’s just saliva conscious) so there was no way he was getting water from him either.

looks like saliva would have to do for the time being.

-

“you know, saliva doesn’t actually keep your lips moist. momentarily, yes, but the amylase in your saliva dries it up even more.” his seatmate to his right, jinyoung, says out of the blue after class when he notices that jaemin has been licking his lips way too often than not.

a little creepy, but jaemin pushes the thought away.

“did i ask? nerd.” he retorts, clearly not in the mood. 

he just needs some damn lip balm, god damn it.

jinyoung simply shrugs, unfazed by the other’s words, before turning back to his notes.

jaemin runs his fingers through his honey brown locks out of frustration, running the entirety of his tongue over his lips in dire need to hydrate them, but all he gets is a mildly icky feeling.

it felt as though he was going mad. 

he couldn’t live without lip balm.

_ “keep this up and you might just get featured in the next episode of my strange addiction.” renjun would always comment. sad to say though, it might be true. _

he couldn’t take it. he hated the chalky after-feeling of saliva mixed with dried skin. he  _ needed _ some lip balm. pronto.

jaemin abruptly stands up, his chair dragging backwards a little too loudly, grabbing the attention of his classmates.

they stare at him in a mixture of shock and confusion. even his two (2) friends were eyeing him weirdly.

perhaps it was because he looked like a complete wreck - his hair was sticking out in weird angles, lips all chapped and eyes scanning the room like a watch dog.

“does  _ anyone _ have lip balm?!” he exclaims, and a few of them jump in their seats from his sudden demeanor. “i  _ really _ fucking need some lip balm.”

a couple of girls meekly raise their hands, and jaemin is almost taken aback.

no way in hell would he want to share lip balm with any of those girls. it would be like an indirect kiss.

and na jaemin was a proud gay man.

he waves them off with a heavy  _ nevermind _ , motioning to flop back into his seat to sulk when his ears pick up a certain voice.

“i’ve got lip balm.”

he turns towards the voice so quick he almost gets whiplash, but when he sees its owner, his throat goes dry as well.

if there was such a thing as throat balm, he might need it as well.

_ no way. no fucking way. _

teasing eyes and an equally as teasing pair of (might i say, very soft and very moisturized looking) lips stare right back at him.

_ lee jeno, as in somewhat rebellious bad boy lee jeno, uses lip balm??? in this economy??? _

the boy’s smirk grow even wider when jaemin’s eyes widen to the size of saucers, his two friends snickering wildly at the scene.

and as if to tease him even more, jeno whips out an oh so familiar yellow tube of chapstick and waves it playfully in front of him.

jaemin goes a little red, his one braincell suddenly thinking about the indirect kiss he would share with the other male if he borrowed his lip balm.

but he admits, he  _ has _ thought about what kissing lee jeno would be like once or twice. it’s not like he was gonna deny that the boy was hot and had real kissable lips. (insert shrugging emoji)

but on the other hand, as much as he loved clout (and  _ desperately _ needed some lip balm), he wasn’t gonna risk being the next hot topic of the school’s never ending gossip chain.

especially not when donghyuck was right there watching them. he loves him but boy had a big mouth and liked to twist the storyline a lot.

so he scoffs at the boy instead, dropping his butt back onto his chair and burying his face in his arms.

he shuts his eyes for a while, hoping that next period would come quick so that he wouldn’t have to think about his cracked up lips anymore (or the blush that was crawling up to his ears).

-

“you really don’t want my lip balm,  _ nana _ ?” jeno teases him when he catches him alone at his locker at lunch. he emphasizes on the younger’s nickname, smirking when he sees the boy tense up.

jaemin’s right eye twitches at the way the other said his nickname. he grits his teeth and slams his locker door shut.

“don’t call me that.”

jeno cocks his head. “but that’s what your friends call you right?  _ nana _ ?”

“y-yeah but we’re not friends, asshole.”

_ damn why the fuck am i stuttering. _

“aww.” the older pouts, and jaemin couldn’t help but glance down at his lips. he quickly shifts his gaze back up to the space between the other’s eyebrows, thinking he didn’t notice.

but jeno was fully aware. and his eyes glint with mischief.

he takes a step closer, and like any other cliche movie you’ve watched, jaemin backs up at the close proximity. 

and like we all expect to happen, his back hits the lockers, and jeno places a hand on them right next to his head like some k-drama.

they practically have a little stare off right there in the hallway, and if anyone was there, they would probably shiver at the tension between the two.

“what are you doing?” jaemin confidently breaks the ice, though his heart is beating erratically against his chest.

“what does it  _ look _ like I’m doing?” jeno taunts, pushing his face a little closer toward’s the other’s.

jaemin’s eyes widen, his breath hitches and blood rushes to his cheeks.

and jeno has the nerve to snicker in his face.

“say, I don’t think you’ll be needing lip balm anymore.” the raven haired boy says and jaemin almost rolls his eyes.

he wasn’t stupid. he knew where this was going. but he wasn’t gonna let the other faze him.

so he plays along.

“i know exactly what i need and when i’ll be needing them, thank you very much.” he retorts, and damn, where did that come from! 

“and one of it is definitely  _ not _ you in my face right now, lee jeno.”

but said boy simply chuckles deeply.

“you’ve always been an interesting one, na jaemin. cute, and feisty. i like that.” jeno says, his voice suddenly going a little lower than usual.

his insides were practically going wild then, but jaemin rolls his eyes. he’s had enough.

boldly, he grasps at the other’s unbuttoned shirt collar and literally pulls him even closer.

“if you’re gonna kiss me then do it already.” he whispers, and jeno smirks.

“gladly.”

and that was all it took for them to press their lips together. it was nothing like those romantic, sweet kisses in those k-dramas. no. the kiss was simply powered by their mutual attraction and frustration(?) in that moment. 

and it didn’t even take a moment for them to start moving their lips against each other’s.

jaemin is practically stuck in between jeno and his locker, and the bumps that stuck out from the metal door would probably give him a few bruises on his back.

but he didn’t care about that. all he cared about was jeno and his lips. how soft they felt against his. how the chapstick he used didn’t make them feel greasy at all. and how they tasted like…  _ cherry _ ?

jaemin reluctantly pulls away to breathe, and mentally notes at how jeno’s lips chase his for a moment.

“cherry? really?” he questions, brows raised as he stares back at the boy in disbelief. “you’re so basic.”

jeno chuckles. “well i’m sorry, i don’t exactly have a collection of exotic flavoured chapsticks like you do.”

“i could show you my collection if you’d like.” jaemin teasingly (but genuinely) offers with a little smug smile of his own. “i have a whole box of them at my place. i’ll even let you  _ taste _ them.”

“oh?” the older says before ghosting his lips over the other’s. “well i’d be honoured to.”

jeno gives him another chaste kiss before pulling away from him entirely. and as if on cue, the bell rings, signaling a five minute warning before class.

“see you later, cherry lips.” jaemin calls out.

jeno snorts at the nickname, but a warm feeling spread throughout his chest from excitement. he digs his hand deep into his pocket of his slacks, fishing out the cherry flavoured chapstick and tossing it towards the other.

jaemin catches it with his palms and eyes him weirdly.

“in case you  _ actually  _ need it.” jeno explains, finishing off with a playful wink. “see you,  _ nana _ .”

jaemin doesn’t get to respond as students begin filing into the hallway and his retreating form is mixed with many others’.

he shakes his head in disbelief, nipping at his bottom lip. the hint of cherry caresses his tastebuds, and he flushes as he recalls the kiss just moments earlier.

a vibration breaks him out of his trance, and he pulls out his phone from his back pocket.

 

**_message from: yuta_ **

_ bitch you took my back pack?! you’re so fucking lucky i don’t have class today -_- _

 

jaemin snorts and shoves his phone back.

 

**_✓✓read 1:27pm._ **


End file.
